The present invention is directed to a jigsaw machine.
A known hand-held jigsaw machine (DE 101 19 561 A1) referred to as a hand-guided jigsaw includes a pendulum device with a U-shaped holder fastened to the housing of the jigsaw and a support roller located between the holder arms that supports the saw blade on its back. The support roller is provided with a V-shaped groove in which the saw blade back is accommodated. To suppress a lateral deflection of the pendulum device transversely to the saw direction during sawing, guiding means are provided that are fastened to the housing of the jigsaw or to a base plate that supports the jigsaw on the workpiece to be sawed. The guiding means have a forked design and include guide jaws—which face each other—on the fork ends that clamp the holder of the pendulum device and specifically in the region of the holder in which the support roller is located.
A known, hand-guided jigsaw (WO 02/22297 A1) includes a support device with a support roller that supports the saw blade, in the saw direction, on its back and drives it as needed in the saw direction in a pendulum manner. To suppress a lateral deflection of the saw blade transversely to the saw direction during sawing, the jigsaw includes a guide device for guiding and providing lateral support of the saw blade that includes two guide elements that bear against the sides of the blade facing away from each other and a servomotor designed as a spring drive, with which the distance between the guide elements can be adjusted depending on the thickness of the saw blade. The guide device is coupled with a clamping device that holds the saw blade such that the guide elements lift away from the saw blade when the clamping device is opened and are placed against the sides of the saw blade when the clamping device is closed. The guide elements are designed as rolling bodies or ceramic parts, one each of which is located on the lever arm of a two-armed swivelling lever. The swivelling levers, which are designed similar to the arms of tongs, are connected by a joint and engage—via guide bolts that extend out of their lever arms facing away from the guide elements—in grooves of a support component that extend away from each other in the longitudinal direction of the saw blade slightly diagonally at an angle of less than 6°. When the support component is displaced, the swivelling levers are swiveled via the groove flanks and the guide bolts. Two compression springs engage in the support component that load the support component in the longitudinal direction of the saw blade and attempt to displace the swivelling levers via the grooves and guide bolts such that the guide elements on the swivelling levers bear against the sides of the saw blade with spring preload.